


Before Six

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mornings, Office, Sexual Content, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey may have orchestrated, but they're here because Mike wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Six

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this meme prompt: Harvey orders Mike to go down on Rachel on his desk while Harvey watches. Then he makes Mike walk around with Rachel's panties in his suit pocket for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry," Harvey said before Rachel could protest. "Worse things have happened on that desk."

"All due respect, I wasn't really concerned about the purity of your desk," Rachel replied. She motioned to the glass wall separating Harvey's office from the hallway. "Anyone could see."

"No one's here. It's not even six."

"We're here."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "No one else. But you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You're free to walk away."

Mike looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor at Harvey's feet. "Can I--"

"No. Shut up." Harvey grabbed him by the hair and tugged, but not enough to really hurt him. Just enough to get the point across. Mike was the one who wanted to be trained. He wanted this first.

Well, he may not have asked for anyone else to be brought into it, least of all Rachel. But he had a safe word. He could use it if this was too much. However, Harvey knew that gleam in Mike's eye. He'd wanted Rachel longer than he'd wanted anyone else in the office, and Harvey knew of all Mike's secret fantasies.

"So are you in?" Harvey asked, turning his attention back to Rachel.

She looked down at Mike. She had to know she'd never get him any other way. This was a one time offer. She sighed and glanced up at Harvey. "Let's do this fast."

"You heard her," Harvey said, tapping Mike on the back of the head. "Get to it."

Mike sat up, but Rachel held up a hand. She twisted around and reached for the zipper on her skirt.

"Isn't the point of a skirt that you don't have have to do that?" Harvey asked.

"If I push it up, it'll get wrinkled. It's too early for that. Besides, have you ever tried to spread your legs in a pencil skirt?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. But Mike might have. I think he'd look good in a skirt." Harvey smiled as Mike stared up at him desperately. "He'd look good in your skirt. You think you'd ever consider letting him borrow your clothes?"

She eyed Harvey, but didn't reply. She draped the skirt over the desk to keep it from getting wrinkled. She stepped out of her panties and Harvey held his hand out to her.

"I'll take those," he said.

Rachel gave him another look, but handed her underwear over. She leaned against the desk and spread her legs, her calves taut as she balanced in her three inch heels, her wrinkled shirttails falling over her hairless mound.

Mike sat up again and shuffled forward on his knees until he was positioned between her legs. His eyes fluttered shut as he breathed in the scent of her before he pressed his mouth to her cunt.

"Tell him how to do it," Harvey said, not looking at Rachel, but keeping his eyes intently on Mike. He squeezed the still-warm fabric of her underwear in his hand.

"He's doing fine," she replied, a little breathless.

Harvey raised his eyes to her. "Tell him. I want to hear you."

She took a breath and a ran her hand through Mike's hair. She looked down at him. If it made it easier for her to pretend Harvey wasn't there, that was fine by him.

"Lick it," she said, sounding only a little uncomfortable. "Harder."

Harvey walked around them, taking in every angle. Mike's hands on Rachel's thighs, her fingers messing up his hair, and at just the right spot, he could see Mike's pink tongue disappearing into the recess of her slit.

"You're disappointing me, Mike," Harvey said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't enthusiastic about this."

Mike groaned and opened his mouth wider, his chin shiny and wet as he sucked her labia into his mouth. Harvey couldn't see Mike's tongue anymore, but he has a pretty good idea of what it could be doing.

Rachel gasped and cupped the back of Mike's head with both hands, pulling him closer to her.

Harvey smiled. If Mike did his job right, Rachel would barely be able to walk out of the office, her legs would be so weak. Harvey knew what Mike's mouth was capable of when he set his mind to it. It getting him to focus on what needed to be done that always proved to be challenging.

But either Mike was spectacular at cunnilingus, or Rachel just had really bad partners in the past, Harvey speculated. She pushed his face in more to her cunt and wrapped one leg around Mike's body, the heel of her shoe catching on the waistband of his trousers. Her head was thrown back, no longer caring if anyone could see them.

"Oh!" she cried so loudly even Harvey glanced to the hall to make sure no one was outside who could have heard her. "Right there -- that -- yes, yes, _yes_." She let go of his head with one hand to rest it behind her on the desk so she could hold herself up.

Mike moaned, turning his head to the side and sucking her loudly. His hands slid up her thighs, over her hips, and they disappeared beneath her shirt, ending up somewhere around her back.

Harvey's dick twitched in his pants. The motion of Mike's hands were intimate, like he was suddenly comfortable. The closeness between Mike and Rachel, that relationship, whatever it was, because Harvey knew it wasn't sexual before now, was coming through. As much as Harvey hated to admit it, that was the sexiest part.

Rachel jerked her hips, rocking against Mike's face as she closed her eyes. Her whole body shuddered through the waves of her orgasm, her hands clenched tightly in Mike's hair.

Mike dutifully sucked on her clit until he'd worked the last of the pleasure from her. He sat back, and Harvey could see his wet face, his cheeks and chin shining in the light. His lips were red and swollen, his tongue darting out to lick Rachel's flavor away from them. He looked a mess. A gorgeous, satisfied mess.

Rachel took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled at Mike, unwinding her leg from around him, and then looked at Harvey. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Harvey replied. He wanted to pull Mike to his feet and kiss him, tasting Rachel on his lips. He also wanted to kick Rachel out of the office and get Mike to suck him off. But he did neither of those things. Instead, he nodded approvingly and said, "You can get dressed now."

She held out her hand to him, nodding toward his hand that held her underwear.

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you understand? This was a trade. Mike goes down on you for your underwear."

"What am I supposed to do for the day, then? Go commando?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you keep spare panties in your desk?"

"Do you?"

"I don't wear panties."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep them." She grabbed her skirt and stood up. She dressed quickly, looking just as classy as she had when she walked in the door. Except that Harvey knew she wasn't wearing underwear. She petted Mike's hair again and looked back to Harvey. "I'm going to get to work," she said.

"Mike," Harvey said, tapping him on the back of the head. "Your manners."

With a smile, Mike looked up at Rachel and said, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," she replied, patting his cheek, and then she walked out of the office.

Harvey slid into Rachel's spot in front of Mike. He held out her underwear, dangling it between his thumb and his forefinger. "What do you think we should do with these? You can speak."

Mike eyed them warily. "Please tell me you're not going to make me wear them."

"I'm not going to make you wear them," Harvey replied. "I wouldn't start you off with a thong. Hold out your hand."

Mike did as he was told, and Harvey dropped the panties in his open palm.

"I want you to go to the nearest bathroom, lock yourself in, and jerk off into them. Then, I want you to put them in your pocket."

"And then?" Mike asked.

"Do your job. We're at the office, that's what we're here for."

"You want me to walk around with dirty underwear in my pocket all day?"

Harvey nodded. "I'm glad you understand. Get up. Do as you're told."

Mike stood and shoved the panties in his pocket. He started to walk away when Harvey grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"You did well," Harvey said. With his other hand, he reached up and wiped Mike's chin with his thumb. "It was exactly what I wanted." No, it was what Mike wanted, but it was easier to let him think it had all been Harvey's idea.

"Thank you," Mike said, and he walked away, leaving Harvey alone in the office.

Not a bad way to start the morning, Harvey thought as he brought his thumb to his mouth.


End file.
